Serpents Déloyaux
by RockandRollGenocide
Summary: SSOFC Snape finaly gets the job he wanted and a love he won't admit that he wanted.Don't pay attention to the summary just read it and check it out.M for later chapters.Plz Review.
1. Chappie 1

Can't give much of a summary because I don't exactly know where the story is going, but I can tell you it's a SS/OFC. I feel that anything else is just an abomination of nature.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that you recognize from the books.

Be nice it's my first fanfic, but helpful criticism is welcome and encouraged.

Chappie 1

The time of year once again came when he would put himself through the guaranteed let down of applying for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Any other person would have believed he was a self-loathing masochist, but if he let anyone see the real him they would know for a fact the he most definitely is.

So being true to his long standing tradition one Professor Severus Snape strode briskly with his usual cat-like grace towards the Headmaster's office with every expectation of being denied…..again.

When met by the statue in front of the headmaster's office he murmured the password and gathered all of his confidence and commanding presence, and awaited his verdict.

When he passed through the threshold his own emotionless expression was met by the smiling eyes of one of the most respectable wizards of all time, Albus Dumbledore.

"Good Morning Severus! I was beginning to wonder if you had given up this year."

"I see you don't have much faith in me. How could I miss you telling me my long wanted position is going to someone far less competent."

After all these years, if nothing else, the two men had become very close. The headmaster being the closest thing Severus had to a father, and the one to give him a second chance when no one else would have. It was natural for there to be a special relationship between the two, not the Snape would ever admit to anything as disgraceful as "feelings".

"So what is it this year? Who did you manage to scrape up from the bottom of the barrel this year?" said the sharp but smooth voice of Snape.

"Actually, in my opinion my choice is deserving of nothing but praise." came the warm reply of Albus.

"I highly doubt that. What is it this time a vampire?'

"Not to contradict your opinion of my choice in teachers, but I was planning on giving the position to you this year."

Snape couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't even know how to process this revelation. He asked his final question with barely veiled apprehension,

"Who did you get to take my place!"

How was it? Review. Hope it didn't suck. I have the next chappie, but I don't wanna post it till I get some feed back. Hope it wasn't too short.It goes a bit fast but I'll try to make them longer(the next might be just as short though,sorry)


	2. Chappie Deux

Disclaimer: What you recognize is sadly not mine

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Amélie Averna Meracus. That name held more notability than most but was much more tainted than most too. As far back as any history book or record can remember Meracus has been synonymous with darkness and evil. Wherever there was a dark leader on the rise there was a member of the Meracus family supporting them with there upmost loyalty.

Now that's a great family tradition to uphold.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Amélie was very quickly being annoyed by an incessantly bright and cheerful ray of sunshine invading her chamber. This isn't what woke ker though. She had been awake for hours. She had encountered another one of the nightmares she had been having lately, she just couldn't keep the past out of her dreams. So rudely forced from her musings she angrily got out of her four-poster bed and away from her warm black silk sheets.

"Damn it. I've been meaning to replenish my stores of dreamless sleep."

Still silently cursing mother nature for her solar assualt, Amélie made her way to her master bath to begin her morning routine.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Newly refreshed and awakened she made her way through the long dimly lit corridors of her manor. When she reached her dining room she was greeted by her usual breakfast and her copy of the _Daily Prophet_. She pushed most of her breakfast away as she skimmed through the paper not really taking anything in.

"It really is useless to read this load of rubbish. I don't see why they just don't come out and say that were all doomed? It'd save a lot of trees."

With that she threw the paper aside for the house elves to dispose of and grabbed her summer cloak and apparated to Diagon Alley to attend to the more pressing issues for her day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I went against my word and i don't like it. Nobody reviewed and I'm impatient. I was quite disheartened by this lack of reviews but I'm sure I'll get over it with time. Sorry it's still so short, hopefully next is longer. If there is a next, it's all up to you all. A.Lynn


	3. Chappie Trois

Hello all. Hope you like it. Disclaimer: Sadly don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

The sun was shining happily over the bustling streets of Diagon Alley. As usual the streets were swarming with witches and wizards in brightly colored robes. There was all the usual sights and sounds. There was commotion everywhere and it was shaping up to be quite difficult for the single black clad figure to push their way through the throngs of people. Being no more than five foot five it's not like there was an advantage there. 

Trying with all her might to snake through the crowds unnoticed Amélie still managed to bump into some of the less observant beings who chose to rush out in the way as she hurried to get to the café where she was headed.

She was beginning to doubt whether she would make it on time with all these fools standing about in the way. The only word to describe what she saw the world as being right now was "chaos". One of her biggest pet peeves was lack of order and organization. This was a very extreme example of just that and it was making her mood darker than it already was.

Rounding the corner she saw the familiar form of her best, and probably only, friend. Amélie rushed through the rest of the crowd in her way not caring who she knocked over or rudely shoved out of the way.

As she made her way forward Amélie got a better look at what her dear friend Domonique was wearing. Amélie had to just laugh at how opposite they were. There was her companion wearing a set of summer robes in the cheeriest possible shade of light green.

The rest of the short way Amélie pondered how they could even become friends. Even in school they were opposite, Amélie being a Slytherin and Dominique a Gryffindor. They never even would have spoken if not paired up by chance in one of their classes in third year. The rest is just history that is far to long and complex to be considered is such a short amount of time.

" Amélie!"came the happy sing-song greeting, "Punctual as usual."

"Hello dear, and may I complement you on your bravery to wear such a color in public." It may have been a bit rude but that hue was just obscene.

"Just because I don't wear that depressing black all of the time doesn't mean that my choice is wrong. The lady in the shop said it was very chic and the newest trend."

"Ah, yet another difference between us. I spend my time doing constructive activities and not worrying about the current fashions."

"I do plenty of constructive activities! Even while doing them I can pay enough attention to fashion to actually wear color." Domonique hoped to cover up her lack of studious activities by criticizing her friend and hoping it didn't seem like to much of a lie.

"I wear color!" Snapped Amélie filled with indignation.

"Really, what color have you worn other than black, black, and maybe off- black?"

There was a short pause, Amélie really had to think with this one. After a few seconds she figured out a reply that might suffice.

"I wear green and silver and at times I've been known to toss in a nice shade of red."

"Fine, but you know that's only on special occasions."

Amélie was starting to get a bit incensed because somehow her friend knew her far too well for her liking.

"Anyways, I can't believe you're going to be teaching at Hogwart's." Domonique decided to break the silence with a nice safe comment.

"You're the last person that should be surprised, you surely must know the extent of my genius by now. In all seriousness I feel that it may turn out to be a fulfilling change of pace. I simply can not believe that I'm to be the Potions Master at the greatest wizarding school in Europe, not to mention the place that I myself went for seven years."

Amélie was highly grateful that her friend decided to steer the conversation away from her choice in clothing. This reprieve was sadly a short lived one because the serious expression on Domonique's face was making Amélie a bit apprehensive about what was to come out of her comrade's mouth next.

"Amélie, he does know that you're a - "

Domonique didn't have the chance to finish her statement when she was cut of by the livid voice of her companion.She wasn't yelling but it was that low hiss that was much scarier than screaming.

"Silence! I don't believe that is a fact that everyone in the café needs to know."

What she knew Domonique was about to say was not a sentence that should be said out loud in a public area. Amélie was furious that her friend didn't think before opening her mouth.

"Listen I'm sorry for snapping at you, but just because you were so blindly trusting of me and looked past it, doesn't mean that everyone in this café will. To answer your question he does know and I've agreed to help him with some very important and serious matters in return for his acceptance."

"Oh, okay." That was all Domonique could manage to get out after getting her head bitten off by her best friend since school.

Amélie decided to restart the conversation with something a bit more pleasant.

"I never did ask you how you managed to get here before me."

"Oh I had some shopping to get done." It's astounding how quickly some people can recover from a conflict but it is quite a blessing if you're the kind of person who refuses to apologize.

"Really does it have anything to do with the important news you so desperately needed to tell me in person?"

"As a matter of fact it does."

"Go on, pray do tell me this momentous revelation."

"Well you know how much I like flying, right?"

"Yes."

"And you know how much I love quidditch, right?"

"Yes, just get on with it already!"

"All right since you're so impatient, I'll just tell you. Anyway about the same time as you were on some business, I heard that Dumbledor was looking for someone to fill in for Hooch while she was on an extended vacation."

"And."

"Calm down I'm getting there. Well I went and spoke with him to see if he had found someone to full the position. When he said he hadn't found anyone he offered it to me, he said that it would be great to have one of his best chasers back to teach the class."

"Well that was one thing I wasn't expecting."

"Yep, I even get to ref the quidditch games!"

"This should be fun. The both of us back at Hogwart's again. This should turn out to be quite the interesting year."

* * *

I hope it was good. Domonique is based on my best friend because I just couldn't help but let her be in my story. 

Thanks to my only reviewer TeenageZombie, it brightened my black existance just a bit. I don't really know where it's going sometimes but I somehow see where it's headed. Cryptic isn't it. I got the name from one of my fav movies.

I bid you adieu until next time,A.Lynn


End file.
